Belittled
by BullheadedBlunder
Summary: Esme's mate is a killer. And though she kills with the few morals she has, she's just a woman with a hobby for ending lives. Can she change her twisted mate or will she stick with her homicidal hubby? Summary sucks. Futa /g!p. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

Presently, I was holding a gun to a low life fucker who decides he wants to spend his kid's donation funds on gambling and drugs. Not to mention he loses every damn night. Well, I guess his darling old wife found out about it because he's been coming in with less and less on the tables, same clothes on his back and the overwhelming stench of liquor and BO.

He came to me, as many others have, asking for a loan. Who am I to deny a man in need? So I give it to him. Twenty gs that he has to pay back within the next three months. Now, of course, I knew he wouldn't come up with the money. Really, all I wanted was an excuse to put a few holes in this motherfucker. I may be a low life, but there's only a certain level of deplorability that I can take.

Stealing money from you dying daughter's charity fund? Un-ac-fucking-ceptable.

So, now that this has motherfucker decided that he was going to skip out on paying me, I see no reason not to fill his ass with hollows.

He quivered and I could see the large wet stain forming on the front of his pants that emanated with the stench of piss. "Oh, now that's just fucking pathetic."

"P-p-please d-don't k-k-kill me." I laughed outwardly at that. "Begging? That's the best you can do? Most people at least try bribery first. Then again, most people don't gamble away their kid's chance at life," I pressed the gun against his cheek. "But you aren't most people, are you?"

He opened his mouth to speak. I gave him a single moment's pause before I pulled the trigger against his cheek. Bits and chunks of teeth and flesh flung from the now gaping cavities in his face. He opened his mouth to scream, but I held fast the gun to his forehead. "You scream and it'll be the last thing you do," I smirked at him. "I never said you could talk."

He whimpered in response and I couldn't help the sneer that came across my face. This was part of the reason I loved my job. I loved taking shit stains like him out of the equation. Maybe one day I can give out a loan without also giving the pretenses of death looming over their shoulders.

…

I laughed heartily at that. Like that would ever happen. If that were the case, I'd just become a hit man. No point, in quitting what I'm good at.

I paused for a moment at the scuffle of a shoe before sending off a shot behind me. I swiveled on my heel to face whatever had just disturbed my conversation.

It was a woman. She looked to be about my age, maybe twenty-one or two. She had shoulder length auburn locks that fell effortlessly against her shoulders. Her amber eyes shown back with worry against my own and I couldn't help the malicious grin that tugged up my lips. I felt my little man downstairs banging on the roof and decided to speak before I have to kill this guy quickly. I'd hate to have to cut this short.

"What?" I asked sternly.

"Um, I, What are you doing?!" She blurted out surprised.

"Who, us? We're just having a friendly chat. So, how about running along sweetheart? I'd hate to have to involve you." I plastered a charming smile on the end that seemed to make her consider, but as always, life loves to give me a hard time.

"I can't just let you kill him." She whispered. I'd barely caught the sound. I grinned.

"Can't I? Why would that be?" I called, smile still spread across my cheeks.

As she opened her mouth to answer I pulled the trigger against his head, effectively ending his life. A strangled gurgle seeped from his mouth behind me as the sound of gushing blood rushing from it's new exit filled the dark alley.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't particularly care why you think I couldn't or wouldn't shoot that guy." I sauntered slyly over to her. "What I do care about, is getting caught." I raised the gun to her temple.

I heard her scoff and couldn't help the smile that cut through my face. She'd just seen me kill a man in cold blood and scoffed as I threatened to do the same to her? I like it. "What makes you so confident in my ability to not kill you now?"

"You could never kill me." She says staring deeply into my eyes with her black, barely hidden predatory eyes.

"And why would that be?" I ask, my finger faltered on the trigger for a moment as it pressed against her temple.

She grabbed my wrist and quickly flipped me over her shoulders. I landed hard on my back and couldn't help the pained grunt that escaped my lips. "That's why."

I stared up at her with wondering and pleased eyes. "Oh, I like you," I giggled. "You wouldn't mind coming home with me tonight, would you? I'd hate to leave without you."

A surprised look crossed her face and that was all I needed to pull her legs out from underneath her, dropping her to my level. I scrambled to pin her arms above her head and sat gleefully against her stomach. "I think we're moving a bit fast, don't you?"

She growled angrily and lifted her hips, throwing off my center of balance and switching our positions. Our faces were mere inches apart and I could feel the man downstairs getting antsy. Her ass was pressed firmly against my crotch and her body was laid flat across my own to keep me pinned. Her breasts were squishing against my own and I can't say I wasn't having fun.

"Someone's pushy." I snickered, receiving another strangely animalistic growl in return.

"You started it." She grumbled.

"Be that as it may, you have the upper hand. So, what do you plan to do with it?" I eyed her seductively, the heat building between my legs was nearly unbearable. I could feel my member pressing against the confines of my jeans and it was thoroughly irritating.

There wasn't a slim chance in hell she didn't feel it. It seemed to catch her off guard a moment and I took this opportunity to give her a taste of her own medicine, flipping her off balance and pressing her arms above her head. My member was now pressed against her groin and a soft whimper squeaked from her lips, making me chuckle. I gave her a soft hump and raised a brow when her legs tightened around me, the whimper now replaced with a soft moan.

She looked embarrassed and I couldn't help the smirk on my face. I pulled myself from her grip giggling all the way. "It's been fun, Kitten, but I've got things to get done tonight! Maybe another time!" I tossed behind me as I raced as fast as my legs would carry down the block to my home, snagging my gun on the way out. I'd loathe being caught before I meet _her_ again.

I _really_ hope I see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

The stars hung static in the sky above me, but my body was buzzing. I couldn't get the brunette beauty out of my mind. Her eyes were so soft and she seemed so fragile, yet so utterly terrifying. It's suffice to say that I've never been one who is much for emotions.

If my utter joy for murder wasn't in the picture, some would assume I have none, but now she's here. What's all the more interesting about her is she cared about that man until I came along. I could feel the sly grin slipping onto my face for the fourth time tonight.

She will be mine.

 **Esme**

I'd never felt more conflicted in my life. My mate was a murderer. A ruthless one at that. She'd even seemed to take pleasure in it. The worst of it was that I didn't care. I honestly could not find it in me to care more. Not with her. Whoever she is.

I could easily go find her, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I love her as she is I'll slowly become the same.

Edward was staring at me with horrified eyes as he watched the memories from the alley. I purposely left off the last bit. He has a tendency to be a bit unforgiving. I've no doubt that that would stop all speaking for at least a decade and I don't think I could bear the thought.

"Esme, you can't." Edward grits through clenched teeth.

"There is nothing I can do about it, Edward. She is my mate." I watch his eyes flicker amber and black before Jasper pipes up, cutting Edward off.

"Esme's bond with the woman is a mate bond. You and I both know that she can't fight it." Jasper cuddles into Edward's side. Edward's eyes soften and I can't help but smile as I watch my sons.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I just don't want you to get hurt or do anything you might regret." He smiles lovingly at me.

"I know, Edward, and I appreciate it. Personally, I'm not very confident either. I don't want her to kill as she does, but you saw the look on her face. She finds so much pleasure in it. I just want her to be happy, but not at the expense of everyone else." I hung my head. My eyes began to sting with venom tears, though the emotion was readily drowned by Jasper.

"Thank you, Jasper." He nods in return.

"I think that you should go find her." Jasper tosses. Edward looks at him as if he's gone mad and I couldn't help but laugh at the expression.

"Go find her? Are you insane?" I lightly touch his shoulder to calm him as Jasper starts speaking.

"This isn't going to be resolved by us sitting here, is it?"

"I suppose not…"

"Thank you, Edward." I say.

"You'll be careful won't you?" Edward's eyes are soft with worry.

"Of course, dear." Then I rush from the home to finally find my mate.

 **Bella**

I'd just thrown a girl out of my home after some extremely unrelieving and underwhelming sex. I peeked my feet through the bubbles of the warm water, completely immersed in my plan to have that woman.

A creak sounded from behind my closed door and I quickly sent five or six rounds through the oak door. There was no thud accompanying the bullets, so I quickly hop from the shower and burst through the door. My eyes scan the room and after a moment of confusion, a wide grin breaks out across my cheeks.

"Well, hello there." I tilt my head.

"Hello." There's a moment of silence.

"Would you mind telling me how you got in or am I going to have to force it out of you?" I wiggle my eyebrow suggestively.

She flashes her brilliantly white teeth. "Nice place you have here, mind telling me who designed it?"

Dodging the question, huh? Yay, we get to do this the hard way. "The hard way it is, then."

I dive at her, but only meet my bed. I whip around to see her giggling on the other side of the room. "How do you keep doing that? I love a good game of cat and mouse, but this is a bit irritating." I sit up and cross my legs.

"Well, I'm a vampire." She mutters.

"Really?! Fucking awesome! We could be a havoc wrecking duo."

She giggles at my suggestion, but shakes her head. "I drink from animals, not humans, dear." she pauses. "As does my family."

Family? "You have kids?" She nods.

"In a sense, yes. They are vampires that my ex-husband turned. We've grown so close they've come to think of me as a mother figure.

"Oh, that doesn't mean we can't still wreck havoc."

"And how does it not imply exactly that."

"Because I never said anything about killing. I just meant maybe rob a couple of banks and kill some of the guards to keep quiet." I mumbled that last part.

The smile fell from her lips. "I heard that you know,"

"Well, you know what I'd like to hear." I stand and walk over to her, pressing my body flush against her own.

"What might that be?" She husks against my ear.

"A name to your beautiful face." I feel myself beginning to become hard and pull away a bit. I may be a brutal ruthless unstoppable murder who's done unspeakable things to people, but I'm no rapist.

She frowns and I can't help but smile. I see that Mr. Bella won't be a problem.

...

Don't look at me like that. If you had one you'd name it too.

"Esme." She whimpers.

"Well, Esme. I'm Bella. It's wonderful to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

Esme and I had spent the entire night laughing and exchanging light touches. I'd even stolen a kiss, which led to a repeat of the alley incident.

She didn't seem to appreciate that one bit and decided to show off some of that vampire strength that she had by pinning me and torturously grinding against my crotch, before releasing me just as I believed that we were getting somewhere.

A grumble of irritation rumbled in my throat and I couldn't help the instinct to pounce on her. I laid delicate kisses across her throat, lightly prodding with my teeth. The urge to plunge my teeth deep into her flesh was a new one that I barely restrained. I pulled away from her. I would hate to harm this strange woman.

"I think that is a great place to end things, don't you?" My brows knit together as I removed my naked form from her. For whatever reason, it was physically painful to release her. I brushed it off as there was a throbbing member between my legs that could easily be the cause.

"Must you leave me like this, again?" Esme propped herself on her elbows, a pout that could surely sway God resting on her flawless face. I, however, was no such thing.

I scoffed. "I leave you like this? I think that you've been ignoring a particular presence that has been making itself known since we've met." I wiggle my hips and laugh as her eyes scan down to my waist before her eyes rest on my penis.

Her jaw dropped slightly and I couldn't help the swell of pride and smirk that accompanied it. I was resting at a solid nine inches, which I had been at since I was about 14 or so. "Hey, Sweetheart. My eyes are up here."

"Sorry, I just….It's so…" She paused. I raised a brow at her.

"So…?" I continued.

"So much bigger than my ex-husband's." She blurted, ducking her head into her hands as she shook it vigorously.

I couldn't hold in the maniacal laughter that burst forth from my mouth. I rolled around on the ground, gasping for air as she stared me down angrily. "What? You can't tell me that's not at least a little funny to you."

Her hand was raised to cover her mouth, as her shoulders shook with poorly hidden amusement.

She looked over at the clock and gasped. "Oh, I have to go now."

I frowned. "Must you? You could always stay here." I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"We could have so much fun," I laid warm kisses on her cooled flesh, but she simply whimpered and pulled herself from my grip.

"No, I have to go now. I'll be back to see you soon."

"It could never be soon enough." I blinked and she was gone. I sighed, but got dressed and went about my day, though not without taking notice of the piece of paper with several digits and a kiss print.

 **Esme**

"So how'd it go?" Jasper drawled.

"It went fairly well, I'd say," I responded

"Cool! Mom's finally getting some action!" I hear Emmett cheer from upstairs. A resounding smack echoed throughout the house.

"Sorry about that, Esme," Rosalie's voice followed.

"It's quite alright, dear."

"So, Esme, I'm getting a lot of residual arousal radiating from you. Anything interesting happen?" A mischievous grin spread across his lips.

I repeated to him what had happened before I'd arrived and snickered as his jaw dropped.

In all of that time, I had failed to notice my phone until Emmett brought it down to me. "Um, mom, I have a question."

"What is it, dear?"

"Well, your mate sent you a message and I wanted to prank her, so I sent her a dick pick," An angry growl echoed from both Rosalie and I. "But she sent one back and I don't know what to ask."

Jasper and I bellowed out laughter at his truly distraught expression. "What would you like to ask her, honey?"

"Why is it bigger than mine?" Emmett frowned as Jasper and I fell over onto the couch, knees buckled in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Emmett pouted, rushing upstairs to Rose.

Bella has already made an impression and she hasn't even been here yet.

 **A/n**

 **I hope you're all having a great time with this fic; I know I am. All Comments, Criticisms, or concerns still accepted. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **P.S IF I WROTE A BOOK WOULD YOU BUY IT?**


	4. Chapter 4

_BELLA_

The plush pillows cushioned my head as it crashed onto the bed.

shut up.

Shut up.

Shut UP!

No.

You had your chance; now hush.

You know exactly how long I've been stuck in there. Let me have this...

I groaned and thrashed around my bed. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Belly, please..." I whimpered, though there wasn't a moment of relenting.

"Fine," I marched over to the dresser. I'd always tried to steer clear for fear of sudden guilt. Whether I could feel it or not.

I pulled it open slowly. There they were.

The bitter tablets that has suppressed me for so long.

They rattled in the orange compartment they took shelter in. "Belly, you're sure? You don't even know where we are."

...

"Okay, okay. I get it. The combo to the safe is 9950. All the money you need is in there. We are laying low here," I added. Her hum of confirmation sent bile rising in my stomach.

I popped the lid off and quickly snapped two pills into my mouth. " Make sure not to get into too much trouble,"

I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the pills to kick in.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be around if you need me." I muttered. The words slurred and jumbled. My vision caved as I suddenly lost control of my limbs.

Darkness soon overcame me. A strange heaviness settling in my chest.

 _ESME_

My body hummed in anticipation. It'd been so long since I'd seen her. Her sly grin imprinted in my mind as she lay soft kisses down my throat.

I shook my head to clear it. No need to get worked up before I even saw her.

I arrived at the front door of her apartment quicker than I'd thought. I could hear a faint shuffling inside. I knocked gently on the door.

I wouldn't want her thinking the police had found her.

There was a pause on the other side of the door.

Silence, soon followed by a loud thud and gruff grunt.

"Who is it?" A twinkling voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Esme," Another pause.

"Esme?" I heard her whisper. "Fuck,"

I couldn't help the frown that marred my cheeks. "Is now a bad time?"

"No. I'm coming!" The door burst open and I was met with quite the sight.

Bella was stark nude. Her tanned toned stomach and mini me were on full display.

She seemed to notice my gaze lingering below the belt and followed it with her own.

A loud, almost puppy like yelp squeaked from between her lips as she raced to cover herself. The door slammed closed and I heard a quiet string of apologies following.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that. I didn't even notice. God, that doesn't make that seem any better. Oh my god. I'm rambling." This was all accompanied by shuffling from what I assumed was a dresser.

"Esme, are you still there?" She asked nervously. I'd never heard her like this, seen her act this way. I sniffed the air. It was definitely her, though her scent smelled slightly sweeter. It was almost like a peach.

"Yes, I am, dear." I said as sweetly as I could muster.

She reopened the door and much to my disappointment, had fully dressed.

"Sorry about that. Please come in!" She said anxiously.

I only smiled at her as I entered racing past her at vampire speed to rest on her bed.

She jumped slightly, though turned to face me. "Whoa, that was cool as fuck," Her mouth hung agape. An amazed grin tugging at her cheeks.

A swell of pride washed over me as she did this.

Her gaze turned to me and the look she had was as if she'd seen me for the first time.

Her eyes glazed over, roaming my body carelessly. I noticed the front of her pants tent. Her reaction caused me to giggle.

"Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?" She quickly pressed her hand over it, biting her lip.

"So, what's the nature of your visit?" I was almost impressed with the speed at which she changed the subject. She strolled across the room and rested next time on the bed.

"Well, if you must know. My children wanted to meet you. After you and Emmett's sext wars, they couldn't resist," I placed my hand on her thigh, reveling in the warmth it brought me.

"Jesus Christ, BeBe, seriously?" She muttered to herself.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Which part?" She grumbled, pinching her nose in frustration.

"Bebe," I said.

"She didn't tell you?" Bella's face contorted in confusion.

"Tell me what, Bella?" She flinched.

"Belly," She said simply.

"Belly?" She nodded.

I slowly nodded in confirmation, but waited for her to continue.

"Okay, let me explain," She said. "The short version is: I used to be abused. Very harshly, in fact." I couldn't help the growl that seeped from lips.

She simply chuckled and continued. "Well, because of that, my personality split. I call her BeBe. Short for Bad Bella. She's who you met in the alley."

I stayed silent, only nodding my understanding. "I take pills so I can stay as I am now, though there was an incident with my father where I willingly stopped taking them. I can see through her eyes and speak with her. I'm simply unable to control anything she does. That's how we ended up here,"

"So, you know who and what I am?" I asked. She nodded. A blush tinted her cheeks.

"Yeah, we share most of the same feelings, her and I. I can't say I'm angry with her seeing as she brought us to you," She dropped her head. The chestnuts cloak of her hair hiding her eyes from view.

"If you'd like them to meet us both, the pills start to water off after a few hours, so I'll be able to hear her again."

I grinned impossibly wide. This had been quite the eventful day.

"Of course I want you to meet them. Emmett will be happy to finally put a face to the... You know what I mean," I giggled.

She snorted and rushed off to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go get ready!"

 **A/n**

 **For anyone who cares, my computer has kicked the bucket. Which means all my hentai is lost! ? ﾟﾘﾥ**

 **Just kidding! It's all still there, but my computer really did die. That's why this took so long. I had to get a tablet because I couldn't bear to leave you hanging until I got a new one.**

 **They shouldn't be held up anymore, thought there is probably a ton of errors that I'm gonna have to go back and fix.**

 **ALL COMMENTS, CONCERNS, AND CRITICISMS WELCOME. REVIIIIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n**_

 _ **Bella is the two personalities between transitions or when both are in control. This chapter is gonna upset most of you quite a bit. It's a heavy chapter and I feel you should be warned accordingly.**_

 **Belly**

After a few rounds of awkward silence and unrelenting erections, I'd finally gotten into a frame of mind in which I could hold proper conversation with Esme. I can't say I don't see her allure.

Her incredible sweetness combined with her eye rolling beauty had pulled BeBe of all people in.

 _'And what exactly is that supposed to mean?'_ BeBe growled.

'Holy fuck! BeBe, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!'

"Are you alright? I heard your heart rate spike," Esme's voice chimed. Amber eyes glistened with worry.

"No. I-I mean, yes! BeBe scared me is all," I stammered, fidgeting with the hem of my shorts. Why am I so nervous?

A mischievously familiar cackle echoed within my head. 'And what are you still doing here?!'

 _'I have no idea, but if this is how you are when I'm not around I see why you need me,'_ Her unstifled laughter irking me to no end. I nearly powdered my teeth as I ground them roughly.

'You think that's funny? Maybe I should tell Esme about Mr. Snookums...'

The abrupt halt in laughter let me know I'd touched a nerve. Her voice becoming grave and menacing. ' _You wouldn't dare...'_

'You're in my head. Do you see any indication that I am joking?' A cocky smile plastered itself on my face as she grumbled and became silent.

"Dear?" Esme waved a perfectly manicured hand in my face. I was spooked by the sudden presence and gripped her wrist pushing her onto her back.

I straddled her waist and stared into her surprised eyes as I felt my blood rush in two directions.

My face burned with embarrassment and my angry neighbor banged his broom on the roof, if you catch my drift.

"Uh...so, about your kids?" A shameless change of topic is always nice.

A giggle rumbled beneath me, alerting me to the fact I was still sat atop this gorgeous woman's stomach. I rushed to remove myself, but fell over the edge of my bed. I landed on my head, a disgruntled groan permeating the room.

Esme leaned over the edge of the bed. I could see she was holding back a laugh, though small snicker kept seeming to escape. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. That happens a lot," I attempted to rub away the scathingly painful throbbing in my head.

"Come here. Maybe I can help," She patted her lap.

"What's the catch?" I eyed her in mock suspicion.

"Call it a favor?" Her sweet yet nonchalant response giving me the courage to, however slowly, make my way to her.

She laced her cool fingers in my comparably blistering locks and began to massage my scalp in an euphorically pleasant manner.

Soft moans and grunts settled in my throat. "Sounds like someone is enjoying themselves,"

In a moment of brash courage and blissful stupidity, innuendo spliced words spewed from my lips. "It's always been a pleasure of mine to return favors..."

I sat up; a hot blush pulsing beneath my skin.

A lust filled smirk pulled up her lips. "Is that so?" She husked against the shell of my ear. Her tongue darting in a short lick.

The shiver that coursed down my spine was not my own, but I was fully aware of the unique situation I was faced with.

"Do I seem like a liar to you? Because if so, I'd be glad to prove you wrong," BeBe pushed me aside a moment, her flirt making Esme bury her face in my neck.

"I'm sure you would," She muttered slyly. She pressed a cool palm to my chest, pressing me back into the bed.

"And who would it be proving me wrong?" Her auburn locks framed her pale face.

I'd never stared into the amber pools that had captured my cruel counterpart and I'd never regretted not doing so until our eyes locked in a token embrace. I was enraptured in their depth. Content to drown in the honey pools for the rest of eternity.

' _So, you're finally seeing what I do. It's about fucking time. Now move over so I can come out. No reason to disappoint, right_?' BeBe muttered indignantly.

As much as I wanted to shove her away, she made a good point. I had no idea what I was doing.

So with an internal sigh, I relinquished control of my body.

 **BeBe**

"That would be me," I purred, trailing a lazy path down Esme's cleavage. Amber eyes darkened to obsidian hue.

She began to grind her lower body into my own. An irritated groan accompanied my tossing head.

"Esme," The pathetic whimper bubbled leisurely in my throat. Esme's mischivious grin sent excitement rushing through every appendage of my body.

Her form pressed sensually against my own, cool breath puffing against my neck. A tense chill running up my spine.

"Yes?" The gentle moan brought a satisfied grin to my face.

Her hips bucked ruthless against my member. The thin barrier separating us only served to aggravate me that much more.

As if reading my mind, she hooked her fingers on the hem of my pants, pulling them away and letting my member spring free. It twitched in anticipation, standing at full attention for Esme's beck and call.

She gripped my hardened length firmly, giving teasing slow strokes.

A pleasure filled grunt fell weakly from my lips as I forced our lips together.

I'd never kissed for pleasure.

It was always simply a spur of the moment action that had furthered 'lovers' enough for me to feel something, but never a buzz.

Nor a feeling beyond simply touching lips, but my body was alight with scathing heat the simple touch forced through my veins.

In my shock, I'd jerked away from the exchange. I stared through my lashes at her.

"What did you do to me, woman?!" I flinched at the harshness of my tone. Gritting my teeth as my heart clenched as I watched the honey smothered irises burn to a deeper shade.

A curt frown set itself upon her features. Confusion carved itself into the atoms of the room and for almost a split second, I could have sworn remorse splashed a stinging hollow in my chest.

'Stop forcing your emotions onto me!' The feeling of Belly's frown angering me further.

 _'I'm not_ ," Belly sniffled. A deep cringe etched itself into my features.

'Don't lie to me...' I growled maliciously.

 _'Lie?LIE!? You're in my fucking head! Am I fucking lying?!'_ To say I was taken aback by Belly's tone was an understatement.

I was utterly flabbergasted. 'You'll take responsibility for a slough ugh Stop being psychopath for two damn seconds and apologize to the woman you just screamed at! Belly sent a brutally painful headache throbbing through my skull.

'I...I...'

Belly sighed heavily before speaking. 'You don't know how, do you?'

'Of course I do! Shut up and watch me!' I softened my eyes purposefully.

"I'm...s-s..." Why would the words leave my mouth! It was pathetic! I'm a killer! A ruthless inhumane maniac, but I can't say two simple words!? A simple phrase?!

"It's okay. I know you're not used to apologizing," Esme's gentle, fulfilling eyes stared into my combative own.

I growled audibly, lurching from the bed and pulling on the tossed away jeans.

"Where are you going?" Her silky soprano voice tempting me to bed.

I chose not to respond. Instead pulling on a jacket, snagging my keys and phone on the way out.

I thundered down my stairs, forcing the door open and slamming it forcefully behind me.

I entered my Audi R8, turning the key in the ignition, only to realize Esme sat silently in the passenger seat. "What?!" I barked, my brow furrowed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Worry condemned all other aspects of the pale beauty.

"Leave me be," I growled. Her gaze never relenting.

"You want to come? Fine," Peeling from the space, I swerved into traffic, flying to my destination. I pulled a stack of folders from my glove compartment, flipping through them until a man caught my eye.

His dull jaw and hollowed sockets making me grin with satisfaction. Terrence Barthalamew Roma? I guess it was his lucky day.

I pulled up his picture, scanning for his address.

9964 Weaselton Drive. I tapped the address into my phone, pressing the pedal roughly against my interior floor.

Lucky me. It was only forty minutes away. The drive was in utterly intense mind numbing silence.

Turn left, then your destination will be on the right.

I stopped the car. I took a moment to sigh, reopening my glove box and removing a pair of black leather gloves.

Pulling the hood over my head, I calmly exited my car.

I popped the trunk to my usual assortment.

Steel wire, rope, a roll of duct tape, twelve gauge shotgun shells, the gun not a foot off.

Did I want to make a mess of the man? Hmm. Next guy.

I moved on to the Glock equipped with a silencer and a clip of hollow tipped bullets, and an eight inch survival blade sheathed in a leather pouch.

There was also the handkerchief and chloroform I kept for emergencies. I tucked it into a small bag and tossed it over my shoulder.

Grabbing the gun and knife, I began to walk away, but paused a moment. I grabbed the tape and slammed the trunk closed.

A little backup never hurt.

I clipped the knife to my waistband, covering it with my shirt. I tucked the gun in an internal pocket of the jacket.

I returned to my seat and began flipping through the file on the man.

Money laundering, domestic violence, two counts of child molestation, but those charges were mysteriously 'dropped'.

As if his egregious charges weren't enough, under all of them was a rape charge that had also been mysteriously dropped.

Snorting at the sickness this man displayed, I peered at the blue light emanating from my dashboard.

The time read 11:07 p.m.

I smirked and exited my car strolling leisurely down the street.

Esme was by my side in less than the blink of an eye. I whistled a casual tune as I strolled to the door of the man.

I pulled a hairpin from my pocket, making short work of the man's flimsy lock. The slow creak of the door setting the somber tone.

I crept up the stairs, pausing with each creak. Esme stood at the base of the stairs, a disapproving frown hung from her lips.

I turned, sneering at the constricting web of guilt snaking around my carapace I called my heart.

Scraping carpet echoed off dingy green walls the cracked wood giving beneath my steps. The main bedroom was easily identifiable.

Had the ramshackle faux wood door not been creaked, the unrepentant gruff husks of a man clearly enjoying his evening may have clued me in a tad.

The sound of my feet pulling strands of loosely held carpet didn't seem to tip anyone in the house off.

I'd barely shifted my heel when a cool hand grasped my shoulder firmly.

I grit my teeth opening my mouth to whisper yell her away, but she abruptly cut me off. "Don't look,"

The pleading lacing her velvet voice, made me twitch. I nearly obliged, but huffed and kicked the door in.

"What the fuck!?" The man lurched back, falling onto his back and out of my view.

The woman I'd assumed was his wife was no such thing. Hell, she wasn't even a woman! On the bed laid his young daughter, aged no more than ten.

Tears streamed down the child's face, pooling beneath her chin, ultimately being wiped away by the piss stained blanket.

 **THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT (TPO)**

The shock of being caught in the act and catching the man ruining his child were beginning to wear off and BeBe was the first to regain some semblance of composure as her face morphed in realization.

Rage seemed to swallow her gaze as her body tensed taking rough menacing steps towards the man.

All motion in his body suspended as he noticed the piercing and hardened gaze of BeBe. A gun barrel stared him down as sweat seeped from his pores.

"Terrence, right?" In fear for his life, Terrence opted out of a response. "Right!?"

Terrence nodded furiously. His graying brown hair sticking to his forehead. For a moment, BeBe had the idea of just killing the man and being on her way.

A sarcastic cackle joined the sickeningly happy grin BeBe sported. Never…

The young girl watched from her tear stained space on the bed. BeBe turned a lazy gaze on the girl as she eyed her warily. Cuts and bruises, in all stages of healing, littered the girl's body.

BeBe sighed, snatching a pillow from the bed and ripping the case away. Balling it up, she shot he man in both knees, ensuring he would be unable to escape. Before he could even think to scream, the cloth was forced into his mouth.

"Make a sound loud enough for me to hear you through that cloth and I'll aim higher next time. Got it?" His head bobbed as he attempted to put pressure on his bleeding wound, whimpering pathetically, though BeBe paid him no mind.

"Hello, sweetheart," BeBe attempted to reach for the girl's hand, only to be met with fear as she the appendage away.

' _What did you think she was going to do? Leap into your arms? We were the same way, remember_?' Belly scolded.

'Of course I do…' BeBe muttered, silently reminiscing.

 _'Then treat her like you remember or get outta the way so I can,'_ Belly grumbled.

BeBe nodded, handing the young girl her jacket.

The young girl had watched the emotions on the Bella's face change as Belly and BeBe sorted out who was in control. Confused, but willing, she took the garment.

She raised a tentative hand to Bella's cheeks. Bella unconsciously leaned into the touch, holding the girl's hand in her own.

Broken eyes link, throwing Bella into a typhoon of buried emotions. Despair should never run such depths in the eyes of a child.

Desperation, hopelessness, and anguish should never drown their youthful ambitions, but they were quite familiar. Both well acquainted with the true pains human existence had tossed upon their unwilling shoulders.

In their connective moment, a suffocating force ripped Bella onto the ground. The gun in her hand falling onto the bed.

"Esme, take the girl," Belly managed as BeBe fought to pull away the strangling fabric.

"But Belly," Esme attempted to argue, taking a step closer.

"GO!" Belly hollered, choking as the fabric pulled tighter around her neck.

"You think you can come in here and ruin my night? Well, you'll just have to replace her now, won't you?" A sinister chuckle barely escaped as the moment Esme and the girl were out of the room, a knife was jammed harshly into his side.

"GAAAH!" His pain drenched screams were covered by BeBe's gloved hand as she buried the knife into his abdomen again.

The sound of crimson life rushing onto the floor bringing encompassing euphoria to BeBe.

"How about you be a good boy and die for me?" BeBe stood over the bleeding man, a pool of blood drowning the sole of her shoe. A firm boot pressed against his trachea.

With measly grip, a blood stained hand raised to her ankle attempting to remove pressure, but only serving to add to it.

Slowly, she pressed his throat into the floor, enjoying the sensation of his crushing windpipe flattening beneath the ball of her foot. Crimson filled chokes protested as several shades of color overtook his face.

Only when his lifeless knuckles scraped the ground did she pause. As confirmation, she decided to give a final swift kick to his neck. A wet pop sending a satisfying chill racing her spine.

Giving the man a final glance, she sighed.

'So much for not making a mess,' BeBe grumbled.

Grabbing her gun, Bella exited the house.

' _No reason to disappoint, you said. What is this then?"_ Belly scoffed.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

To say the drive home was uncomfortably silent would be an understatement worthy of a death BeBe would gladly distribute.

It got to the point where even the girl had begun to get annoyed. So, she decided to break it. "Is my dad dead?" The distinct lack of fear making BeBe grin.

"Yes," Esme gave a disapproving frown. Bella pretended to miss it and continued. "Are you okay with that?"

"Am I gonna get in trouble if I say yes?" Panic buzzed in the backseat as the girl cowered unconsciously.

"No, you won't get in trouble," Bella peered at her from the rearview mirror.

"Promise?" She held out her pinky. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she yanked it away. Shame bubbled behind lidded eyes.

A sad smile overtook indifference as Bella removed a hand from the wheel, holding out a pinky. "I promise,"

A shy grin worked it's way up the girl's cheeks. A timid finger meeting BeBe's own.

"What about you?" Reluctant eyes met Esme's.

"Of course not, dear," The motherly, comforting smile breeding immediate confidence in the girl. A cool finger looped around a joyfully warmer counterpart.

"Wow, you're cold," The girl muttered to herself. BeBe and Esme's chuckles resounded around the car.

"What's your name, little one?" Esme questioned.

"Bree," She said proudly.

"Well, Bree, I'm Bella," Belly grinned happily.

"We both have B-names!" Bree giggled.

The drive to the apartment was full of jokes and awful math puns from Belly, leaving Esme to explain them to the poor girl.

During one of which, Bree had fallen asleep.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You're ready?" Esme mumbled.

Bella only nodded.

' _What's one more move_?' Belly muttered.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for sticking it out this far. I hope this chapter was informative. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but my internet went out. Theorize in the reviews! All comments, criticisms, or concerns are welcome. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

The rhythmic clinking of pebbles bouncing up from the wheels as they climbed the driveway. There was an eerily taught silence stuffed within the confines of the car. BeBe, thoroughly aggravated, grabbed her bouncing leg.

"What?" BeBe thought, her teeth mere seconds from being ground fine.

"I'm nervous," Belly responds, a quick wave of anxiety faintly passes over their body.

"I can feel that. You know what I meant,"

"Well we're meeting her family and they're gonna be expecting you, but then they also might wanna meet me and if that happens I might implode,"

"Belly…" She's not listening.

"Also, we haven't known her that long. You haven't scoped it out like you usually do. You're waiting. And that's weird. You never wait,"

"Belly, I…"

"Also, also, we've only known her for like, what? Two months? Personally, I think this is moving too fast." Bebe grumbles, cut off again and still being readily ignored.

"Stop, I've had enough. I'm fine listening to you. I'm fine with you ranting. I'm even fine with you complaining, but right now is one of those times where you're talking too fucking much. You're damaged, we're damaged. That's what I'm here for. So, shut the fuck up and let me handle it. She touched your leg and you almost cried, so please tell me what the adequate speed for you would be that could be attained in the next 100 years,"

"You know, I know what you're trying to do, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Fuck you, you emotionally stunted asshole. Be like that. You can handle this shit on your own. I, so obviously, am not ready for it, emotionally," Belly murmurs as their shared mind becomes unbearably silent.

"This does not seem like it's going to bode well for me," Bebe contemplated apologizing. She did need her, after all, but her pride got the better of her. Esme peers curiously at the girl next to her. She's been intently watching the strained visage of the woman next to her.

"Why do you say that, sweetheart?" Worry coats the dulcet words.

"It would seem that Belly and I are at odds for the moment," Esme's frown brings like in Bebe. She stops the car.

"What'd you say to her?" Esme rests her hands in a cool bundle on her lap. Bebe's brow cock curiously.

"You assume it was me who said something?"

"I know for a fact you started it, my love," A playful scoff from Bebe makes a slight grin pull up Esme's cheeks.

"How could you possibly?"

"My Belly can tend to blather on. For as shy as she is, she can really get going when she's nervous. I'm sure that's what happened considering tonight's events, on top of meeting family. I'm sure a few choice words were shared." Bebe remained silent.

"You can be abrasive, at times," a cool hand rests on Bebe's own.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Esme places a light kiss on her lover's cheek. Bebe tenses momentarily, though her shoulders do fall a moment later.

"Now, let's get home. I can hear Emmett shouting for me to 'hurry up'," A playful grin pulls up the vigilante's face.

"I think itd be quite entertaining to let him wait,"

A faint groan is heard a ways down the path. Bebe chuckles. "I like him,"

"Then, I think it's time we get there."

 **BeBe's POV**

As we rolled along steadily, I could see light pierce the leaves ahead, bathing the car in a greenish tint. I only saw the cast, but the size of this house was phenomenal. The gap between the trees widened significantly revealing a glass structure that looked more like a architectural piece than a home. My eyebrow arched slightly at this.

How lucky for us. "So, what do you think?"

"How lucky for us," The words slip through my lips before I have a chance to stop them.

"Why do you say that?" Esme tilts her head, raising a brow.

"It's not common to find a woman whose beautiful, intelligent, and talented. I think a stroke of luck is finally coming our way," Nice save.

Ths words begin to tumble from my lips, but are quickly nipped.

'Thank you,' She remains silent.

"I do think it looks stunning. It seems very you," I gaze at the house for a moment. Hm, they are strange people.

"I'd hope so; I designed it," Esme beams

"Well, I would love a tour. Maybe you could show me the bedroom. A stifled giggle squeaks from her lips as she steps out of the car. She is immediately at my side, the door opened. Her usual soft smile on her face. I notice a light glimmer as the moonlight falls on her hand.

"Interesting," I can't seem to pull my eyes away from it. "What a wonderful lure,"

The stunned look on her face confuses me. "You're very clever, you know that?"

I smirk, standing from the car. "I tend to get sneaky and bastard, but never clever."

"I think we should go in before he comes out," I stroll confidently to the door. Its unusually quiet considering how many people live here.

Esme motions for me to open the door, which I do. Not a second later, a pair of thick, frigid arms wrap around me lifting me from the ground. With sure reflex, I pull myself from his grasp locking my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Wow Mom, you sure picked a fiesty one! You've got a fan favorite over here!" I hear this and release my grip, dropping near soundlessly to the wood floor beneath me.

"What you have is a killer," A voice strained from years of unreleased tension grumbles.

"Well, as true as that is," I say, turning to meet the five shocked faces. "As far as introductions go, I think this is a bust," The ease of practiced charm flows over me as I grin sweetly.

"My name is Bebe. It's a pleasure to meet you all,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Bebe**

I was first approached by a rather short girl. She seemed to be barely older than I was. Before she even opened her mouth, I could feel the energy just bubbling through her.

"My name is Alice. It's a wonder to finally see you in person. You're much taller than I saw. Oh well, can't always be right, can we?"

"I beg to differ," My lip tugged up in a miniscule smirk.

"Either way, I know we'll be great friends."

"And how could you possibly know that?" I raised my brow.

"That's for me to know and you to stew over," She says as she saunters over to the tall blonde, plopping onto her lap with a cheesy grin that forced my smirk to widen.

The blonde grumbles, but does no more as Alice burrows her head into her shoulder. "Who might you be? You seem to have a worse attitude than I do?" I chuckle.

"She only meets my eyes, scoffing before looking away to her magazine."

'Oh, no way I'm letting you handle this one.' A moment later I was overwhelmed by Belly's presence and forced down.

 **Belly**

"So, you're into cars?" God, Bebe was so hopeless with being friendly.

'It's not my fault she's a bitch. I haven't even said anything rude, yet.' Bebe grumbles.

'And I won't let you have the chance. Let me handle her at least.' Bebe said nothing as I felt the wall between us rise.

"I have an R8 outside if you're interested," That seemed to pique her interest as she raised her brow ever so slightly. "Yeah, I even added a multi-port fuel injection system and supercharger, so instead of just moving at 207 MPH I can get it to at least 245," Now, she was staring at me. Which, I'm not gonna lie, made me so incredibly nervous and uncomfortable that I thought my heart might explode.

"Is that all?" She muttered.

"Of course not, what fun would there be in just speed? I can tell you more about it if you're interested." She continued to glare at me, though the intensity had clearly halved.

"Whatever you say," She mumbled before going back to her magazine.

"That means yes, just so you know." Alice chirped from her lap. I couldn't help the deep sigh of relief that forced its way through my lips.

"How about you? Are you interested in anything?" The bronze haired boy only stared at me with contempt.

"Not that I care to speak about with you." He spat you like it had cursed his family.

"Edward…" The blonde man grumbled. "Stop,"

"Why should I do anything of the sort? I wasn't wrong. She's killed, people. Not just that, She does it for fun! She's evil, and she's sick." He spat. My shoulders slumped and my eyes dropped to the floor. I know what I am. I know how I live. My mind forced me back into my childhood, back into the closet where I hid as the sound of battered flesh being beaten with senseless abandon. My lip quivered as I felt my throat close.

'Take it back.'

 **Third Person**

The stressed nervous energy of Belly was now dust in the forlorn atmosphere. Now, they were faced with the treacherous, incredibly pissed aura that had every hair in the room on end.

"What did you say to her?" Bebe calmly mumbled.

Edward turned to repeat himself and was met with the eyes of a person with less care than he'd seen in his own kind. Let alone a human. It made his undead heart race. He'd forgotten what it felt like to be the prey, but she would be sure to make him remember.

"Nothing to say to me, then?" She felt her blood boiling. It was always the most cowardly men who committed the worst deeds when no one was looking. She scoffed at him.

Esme's placed her hand into Bebe's who looked troubled by the sudden coupling of her diametric emotions. A defeated huff left her lips as her lover's eyes met her own. She knew what she wanted. "But he's…"

She said nothing, only frowning for a moment. That solidified her answer. "Okay, I'll let it go."

Emmett decided that this would be the best time to chime in with " Wow, Mom. That's impressive as hell. You got the most badass killer I've ever met to concede without a word,"

Her eyes darted to him for a moment before going back to the beautiful browns. They begged for permission. The slight smile was all she needed as she dove onto the man with predatory ferocity. "You won't be singing that tune after this."

 **Nice to be back, guys. It's so good to be back.**


	8. Chapter 8

I had tried my best to focus on playing with Emmett, the funny fucker.

However, the fumes of Edward's teeth burning as he ground them would have been infinitely better than the glare that he hoped would somehow rip my heart out of my chest and skip it across a lake.

That's a good one. Remind me to use it, later?

Belly gave no response, though I felt the solidification sneak away to my subconscious. Oh, that's actually rather well thought out for you, Belly. I hadn't even considered that. It can't be too baggy or it'll take on water. It would seem you're actually paying attention to me. I thought you hated that part?

"…"

Nothing? Hm, fine then. Note to selves, kill a healthy piece of shit. Thanks for the tip. That always was your forte.

Do you see him? He can obviously hear me. How interesting.

" **..."**

Wow, Belly, that's very petty, even for you. Are you sure? You don't want to upset her, do you?

" **...?"**

Oh my god, you've turned me into you. Yuck, I can't stand this… THis… ConSideRAtion. I think I might genuinely be sick.

" **Not on my damn upholstery, you won't."**

I will do whatever I want whenever I damn well please. This is my body.

" **No, it's my body and you're cohabitating, rooming, a renter. I let you stay the same reason that farmers let cats stay in barns. You clean up the mice that are too big for me to deal with and eat them alive."**

Did you just call me a barn cat? Okay, well then I have a wonderful proposal for you then, **Mr**. Farmer. How about I tell you to fuck off and eat the mouse I really want? We both know I could. You're weak. I'm weak, but she's the strongest thing I've ever seen. So, I'll leave the decision to you. Learn your place, or lose her and this body you crave to own so solitarily. What's your decision?

" **..."**

I mean you'd think if you wanted it so badly you wouldn't hand it over when the going isn't going your way. So, my dear Cowardly Lion, what'll it be?

" **..."**

The corners of my lips turned up for a moment.

" **Oh, you can suck my dick."**

I believe we have someone who would gladly indulge that. Besides, we aren't _that_ flex-

 **TPO**

Rosalie dropped her magazine as Alice was flung into a vision. Her hands wrapped around the pixie's body, keeping her limp form from falling to the ground.

"Emmett, catch BeBe!" Alice screeched.

Bella fell into the quick arms of Emmett as he slid to catch her, her body seizing and foaming as her teeth grit and her body contorted.

The two were rampaging and warring. Each nerve in their body was inflamed, every muscle on the verge of tearing as she let out a gurgling scream.

" _You_ did it, not **me**!" Belly twinkling voice rasped like thrush had taken ahold of her.

"I've never done anything you didn't say I could do. You're just as responsible." BeBe grunted through grit teeth.

Thrashing limbs and concerned vampires swarmed as Esme ran for Carlisle.

"Carlisle, she's convulsing. I don't know what caused it!" Esme's mind raced through possibility her vampire brain had ever even thought it'd come across as unshed tears began to pool in her eyes. Her heart was sporadic and rhymeless.

"They're fighting," Edward murmured. Six pair of honey eyes locked onto him in an instant.

"About?" Rosalie piped in.

"Too many things to just say one. Anything they've said, done, thought. Everything." He cringed as tattered limbs, singed appendages, and bloated face assaulted his mind.

"Oh…" He whispered, too low for anything not watching his lips. That memory most certainly was not for him. In a moment, he'd finally grasped why people felt he was impeding on their privacy. How disgusting it was to be in someone's head in their darkest moment.

Bella very much so resembled Bree in ways he would much rather have gone the way of Terrance.

" **You know what? I have a better idea."** BeBe muttered. As quickly as it had started, Belly gasped for breath, groaning and clutching her battered body. Bebe's words echoed in Belly's ringing ears.

" **Then function without me,"**

 **A/N**

 **Seeing as I'm official all freed up for a while. I'm gonna be working on this and the rest of the story to Neanderthal. I already had the ending to Neanderthal written out, so I just have to do the middle now. Anyhow, I really liked this story at one point and then I really didn't, I think im finally getting my spark for it back.**

 **Also, if this chapter confuses you just ask me about it, though I hope it doesn't. It's kind of jarring, but that's the point.**


End file.
